A power delivery system, such as one associated with a Voltage Regulator (VR) for an electronics device, may receive power from a power source and provide power to a load. In some cases, a controller may sense information associated with an input to and/or an output from the voltage regulator and use that information to dynamically and/or adaptively control the voltage regulator (e.g., to improve power loss and/or dynamic performance characteristics associated with the power deliver system).
Such an approach, however, may significantly increase the cost and/or complexity associated with the power delivery system. This may be especially true, for example, the multiple control variables are being dynamically adapted for the power delivery system.